


Begin Anew

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [23]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: And so, it began a routine. You and Alucard would share your meals, then go your separate ways. It was rare that you spent more time together, he’d been very clear on some rules: you’d always had to make some noise when approaching, or call out to him before. He never told you were he slept, he’d given you a room, but his was a mystery to you.But even with all that, you could see traces of the man Trevor and Sypha had spoken. Quiet, educated, well mannered and mostly polite – he had hissed at you once, after you took him by surprise one day in the kitchen. And he was oh so handsome. His eyes were like amber, hair like spun gold and his elegant features made him all the more appealing in your eyes. He was tall too, strong and brave.And you fell in love with him.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader
Series: Fictober20 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Fictober20





	Begin Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompts #26. “how about you trust me for once?” & 31.“I trust you”

The past months had been hell. Almost literally. 

First, you had joined Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades in their quest to kill monsters. You had an advantage that was very welcomed, you were a witch. Which meant that you and Sypha would spend some time debating the difference between you both. But in the end, you didn’t want to continue the fight, it wasn’t because you couldn’t, but simply because you didn’t had the temperament for it. You wanted to heal, not kill.

And so it was, that you made your way to where Trevor said was his old homestead. Sypha had written a letter and both of them had signed it, a way, they said, to make sure that Alucard would know that they had sent you. And that had been that.

Alucard, of course, had not been happy. His reception of you had been chilly. Near paranoid and you knew better than to ask about the two corpses at the front door. Being half a vampire, you’d expect that it would come with enemies and people actively trying to kill him. So, you let it go, as much as it made you uncomfortable, you knew that you shouldn’t be pushing for answers. Not yet, at least.

It was Alucard who did the hunting and made food and then, he’d disappeared into the castle. It was rare that he spent time with you. Most of your conversations occurred over food.

“And what exactly,” he’d asked, “is that you want to do.”

“Heal.” You said without hesitation. “I already have some training, I studied healing with plants. But Trevor said that your father kept a library that could be useful for me.”

Alucard had given you an odd look. One that you did your best not to flinch from, it was, as if he were trying to look deep into your mind and soul. He nodded once, lifted his fork and said, “That is true, I will take you there, so you know where it is.” And then, he spoke no more.

“Thank you. I’ll appreciate that.”

The rest of the meal transpired in silence. You didn’t mind, it had given you the opportunity to study Alucard. He seemed so… different from what Trevor and Sypha had spoken. The man in front of you was near paranoid. He was cold, far more detached than what you had expected. You sighed and finished your meal.

True to his word, Alucard had show you the library and then left. You thanked him, even if he was already far away enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear it. And then, you did what you wanted to do, dive right in into the books.

And so, it began a routine. You and Alucard would share your meals, then go your separate ways. It was rare that you spent more time together, he’d been very clear on some rules: you’d always had to make some noise when approaching, or call out to him before. He never told you were he slept, he’d given you a room, but his was a mystery to you. 

But even with all that, you could see traces of the man Trevor and Sypha had spoken. Quiet, educated, well mannered and mostly polite – he had hissed at you once, after you took him by surprise one day in the kitchen. And he was oh so handsome. His eyes were like amber, hair like spun gold and his elegant features made him all the more appealing in your eyes. He was tall too, strong and brave. 

And you fell in love with him.

Unfortunately, you knew that you had an uphill battle. It had been several months in, when you finally managed to get him to spend some time with him. You’d sit in one of the rooms, fire roaring and playing chess (he’d agreed to teach you), drinking wine and sometimes, talking.

It took him four months after that to speak of his near death. Of that betrayal that had left a deep scar on him. You had done your best to control your reactions, truth be told, you wanted to vomit. It’s one thing to face an enemy upfront, but wait until one of his most vulnerable moments to strike? You couldn’t wrap your mind around that. You were pretty sure the horror at the actions of those two were shown in your face. Alucard had looked away, ended the chess match and left without giving you a chance to speak.

It took you a while to get your bearings, but when you did, Alucard was gone and there was no trace of him. With a deep sense of defeat, you headed back to your room to try and make sense of everything. No wonder Alucard didn’t trust you. No wonder he’d asked you to announce yourself and more importantly, never telling you were his room was. You couldn’t blame him at all. And your heart ached for him. It’s been very clear for you that he was lonely, that he missed company, that he missed Trevor and Sypha.

You slumped in your bed, trying to think of something to do to help him. To make him see that you were not like them. But were completely unsure of how to proceed. That night, you fell into a dreamless sleep.

Alucard avoided you for a week after that. The only trace of his presence was in the food and dirty dishes. And you were at your wits end. It would not do, so you decided to do the only thing that came to mind, stalk the kitchen.

You didn’t beat him for breakfast, but you did for the meal. There was some left over rabbit stew that you decided to reheat, and opted to make bread with herbs to go with it. Your concentration was broken by footsteps and Alucard’s voice saying, “What are you doing?”

“Making bread.” As if that weren’t obvious enough.

“I can see that, but I told you. I take care of the food.” Alucard walked into the kitchen, still keeping a safe distance between the two of you.

Your hands shook at his tone, and you couldn’t help the bitterness that tainted your voice when you said, “How about you trust me for once?”

Silence.

You took a deep breath, trying not to cry. You were in love with that man, and he didn’t trust you. Perhaps he never would, all because of them. You cursed them, and while you weren’t a vindictive person, you hope they were in the darkest pits of hell.

“I am not going to poison the food,” you managed to get out, your voice breaking. “I’m going to eat it too.”

A sigh. “I know. And for what’s worth, I trust you.”

Your head snapped up, tears blurring your vision. “Then why…?”

“Because I am afraid.”

Well now, that made terrible sense. It gnawed at you, you had not given him any reason. “I – I have not given you any reason to be afraid of me.” You choked out. “I don’t want to kill you. I’m not a killer, that’s why I didn’t follow Trevor and Sypha. Even those creatures, killing didn’t appeal to me. I am a healer, Alucard. I’m not one who wants to take life. I want to cure it, make it better.” You hated that you were crying now.

Alucard said nothing for what it felt the longest time. Then he bowed his head and sighed, “Because you remind me of my mother.” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “She came here, looking for knowledge, wanting to heal and… she died because of it. You are an actual witch, a healer yes, but a witch, can you see how that would give me pause of repeating the past?”

You hated that he was making sense, Trevor had warned you about the fate of Alucard’s mother. “I am not her and you are not your father.” You managed to get out, then dried your tears and wiped at your eyes, bread forgotten momentarily. “I – well, I care for you.” I love you, you didn’t say, even if you wanted to. It was not the time. “And it hurts that you keep such a distance.”

“For your safety.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

Alucard smiled, “I know. But still.”

“Can we at least, try and be better friends?”

Alucard blinked, then, the corners of his mouth quirked up. “Friends? Yes, I suppose I could use of of those.”

You could use several, you though. “Me too, it’s been lonely. Can’t we try again, from the beginning?”

Alucard approached you then. Set what he’d brought into the table, then, extended his hands. “Well miss, I am Adrian Tepes, nice to meet you.”

You smiled softly. “Hello Adrian, it’s very lovely to meet you, I am Y/n. Thank you for letting me live here, I’m making herb bread. Sounds good?”

“You’re welcome, and yes, the bread does sound good.”

It may not be what you were hoping for, but it was a start. After all, hope springs eternal.


End file.
